


The Iron Hostage

by Monica_Laurette



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: Battle, Betrayal, Brainwashing, F/M, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Laurette/pseuds/Monica_Laurette
Summary: Titania's a bitch, we all know this in the Iron Fey fandom.  But, this time, she is messing with someone who is never friend, foe, or even fey.  Read to see who it is and what Titania does to said person.This story is mainly taken from a roleplay thread between Kenzie and TitaniaTitania:           http://titnaniahatesiron.tumblr.com/ (no longer active)MacKenzie:    http://mackenziestchase.tumblr.com/ (was my blog but no longer active)[Originally posted on Wattpad (650 reads and 2 votes)]





	

MacKenzie walked around the edge of the Wyldwood, she didn't know why either, she just did. Ethan was nowhere to be found, so she went exploring. She didn't even realize that she went past the border of the Iron Realm until it was too late.

***

Titania saw the mortal girl walking along by herself, she laughed. Such a silly little girl, wondering out here all alone, with no Iron soldier to protect her. It was almost too easy for the Summer Queen. Too easy.

Before she went any closer to the girl, she made one last check to ensure that she really wasn't being guarded. Titania thought to herself, _Why wouldn't Meghan's brother want her guarded? Does he want her to be captured? Because I will help with that for sure. Stupid, mortal creatures. They can't see past love and their own self. Never looking ahead of their actions or even at the task at hand. Everything blinding them from what is important. I will make them see now. I will also make Meghan pay for all that she has done to me and my Court. She will lose as well._

Titania walked out of the shadows and into the light from the sun. Kenzie still could see her, though, Titania was too far behind, wanting this to be fun. She began to follow the mortal further into the Wyldwood, enjoying her game.

***

Kenzie started to notice that fewer and fewer trees had a trace of Iron on them, so she knew she should turn back, but, she didn't. She was Kenzie and that is not what she did. She went further than she should and never learns not to do it again. She was surprised that Ethan liked that aspect of her, but she was surprised herself that she would like a man like him, so she didn't think too much about it.

Something in the back of her mind made her stop, what was it though? _Oh, I shouldn't have gone out,_ she thought to herself, _now there is some monster behind me that will go right ahead and kill me. If only I hadn't of given Ethan back his medallion, I could be safe._ She turned around, and there, standing tall in her gown, was the Summer Queen, Titania. _So not a monster, worse._

"Hello your majesty, is there something wrong?" Kenzie asked, wondering if she should curtsy or not.

"Oh, dear child," Titania cooed, "Something is wrong. I have been done a terrible wrong and there are few ways to get the justice I deserve. So I came looking for it. I thought it would be harder to find, I really did but, it wasn't."

"Well, that's good. What is it?"

"You."

"What!? Why me?" Kenzie cried, backing up into a tree. "What did I do to you?"

"Oh, it wasn't you who did the wrong. However, you are the only way I can get the wrong righted. You see dear, you are held dear to this person, and they will do whatever I ask for your safe return."

"But, Ethan didn't do anything either."

"Oh you pathetic mortal, use your head. It is not Ethan, Meghan's mortal brother that I am angered with. It is his older sister."

Kenzie stopped at this, it's not Ethan, but instead it's his sister. "But why m-"

"I have already sent someone to deliver a message about a lost girl being taken in Arcadia. Your name will not be revealed just yet, we will make them worry about you and about this 'new' mortal here. Then, we will release our secret, and by that time, you will be ready to help me right the wrong that has been done unto me."

Titania held out a hand, and a servant popped out of the trees. "Have you the note?"

"Yes majesty." he replied.

"Show it to our new friend, she deserves to hear and read what will be said about her. In case she wants to edit it slightly."

"Yes, your majesty." The servant boy brought the note to Kenzie. In beautiful handwriting read:

**Dearest Meghan,  
I have found a lost mortal girl walking throughout the Wyldwood. I sent for her to be brought to Arcadia for help and safety, however, my Court does not take as well to mortals as your does. If any problems emerge, I will send her into your care. If you want her, you may request to take her from me.  
Titania**

Kenzie handed the note back to the servant boy. 

"Was it alright? Do you want to change anything before we send it off?" Titania asked, fake care oozing out of her.

"Yes, let me go, and you can talk to Meghan about this wrong she has done onto you."

"I'm sorry but that will not work. Come along now, we don't have that much day left to get back to Arcadia." Two more servants appeared behind Kenzie and pushed her forward while the note went the opposite direction. She watched it disappear, hoping that this will be over soon, kicking herself for even going outside the castle.

***

Titania laughed inwardly as she started out with her plan in full swing, this was easier than she thought it would ever be. _It must be because she is a mortal, she doesn't want to fight me. I could kill with a flick of my wrist. But, I can't do that just yet._

_I have to keep her alive if I want this done just right. Meghan will get what is coming to her, and no one, not even Oberon, can stop me._


End file.
